The True Meaning of Friendship
by Lil Tifa Lockheart
Summary: When 16 year old Stan Marsh breaks up with Wendy, the real test of his character begins. New feelings start to grow in Stan, as well as he understands how important friendship is as well as anything else in Life.
1. Suspicious

**Disclaimers: **No, I do not own South Park.

**Author's notes: **This is my first South Park fanfiction in novel form, and one of the very serious things I am writing. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually writing this, but seeing Kenny die in that Stem Research episode and seeing Stan's emotions of his dear friend dying, sort of inspired me to write about friendship. Now, there might be a bit of certain "lemon-ness" in this story, so if you don't like even the tiniest "lemon", you should leave. (There are absolutely NO explicit **xxx** scenes, got that straight?! Perverts....) Besides that, I hope you'll enjoy this. (ALSO: The setting of this is when Kenny's back in the show, like 'round Season 7....)

**The True Meaning of Friendship**

**Chapter One: **Suspicious

Stan looked out the classroom window, breathing in the fresh mountain air of the town he and his friends lived in. From far away, he saw the mountains, some gathered with snow, and some without snow, spread out as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful. "I can see why Wendy wants to be an environmentalist..." murmured Stan to himself. "You can also see why Wendy _is _already an environmentalist..." laughed someone behind him. Stan turned around, and saw his friend Kenny standing behind him. He slapped Stan's shoulder. "What's up, dude?" grinned Kenny. Stan smiled. "Oh, same old shit that happens everyday." Kenny went beside Stan. "Huh." Stan turned back to the window again. "Well, actually, there's been a bit of a problem between Wendy and myself." Stan knew Kenny was listening, so he continued on. "I don't think it's a really _serious_ problem or thing, but...I think she's cheating on me." Kenny's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?"

"Well...yeah."

"I don't believe you. She's been just as nuts for you as you were for her. Besides, didn't she hate everyone who showed you even the slightest affection?"

"....Yeah, she did. But still..." Stan looked down at his shoes, with a skeptic expression.

"What makes you think that she's cheating on you?"

"She...I ask her why she can't make it to some of our dates, and she stutters a lot. When I call her on her cell phone, she's never there."

"Well, she could've left her phone at home."

"Come on, Kenny. You know she carries that with her wherever she goes. It was a gift from...me."

Before Kenny could answer, the school bell rang. "Oh crap, I have to go to Physics – got a huge ass test today."

Stan grinned. "You sure are good at Math now, dude."

Kenny laughed. "I know. Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah. See you later, man."

"See ya."

Stan watched Kenny running down the hall, and up the stairs. "Well, got to get to Philosophy class..." With that, Stan departed from the hall window and walked down the hall to his own class.

The teacher was smiling serenely as Stan and a couple of other kids walked in. One student noticed something unusual on the teacher's expression. "Hey, Mrs. Spilos..." The student started. "Yes, Shawn?" the schoolmarm replied. Shawn started to turn bright red under the mysterious gaze of Mrs. Spilos. "Never mind." The students took their seats, and class started to commence. "Today, we shall learn about the most common feeling we have in this whole wide world...a guess, anyone?" Surprisingly, Cartman was eager to take a guess. "Oooh, oooh, is it – retardedness?" he asked sweetly. "'Retardedness' isn't even a word, fatass!" snapped Wendy, Stan's treasured girlfriend.

'Huh. That's normal,' thought Stan.

Yet, Cartman surprisingly made no retort. Another kid named Clayton stood up and replied to Mrs. Spilos' question. "Love.", he replied with a voice filled with such emotion that all the other girls in the class sighed dreamily, including Wendy. Wendy!

'Wait. Did she just go _ahhhhh_?' Stan thought again, but slapped himself. 'You're exaggerating, Marsh. Snap out of it. Nothing's wrong.

Mrs. Spilos continued. "Yes. Clayton, you are right. Love is one of the most common feeling felt by us humans, but despite its commonness, it's a very special thing." Mrs. Spilos continued to go on, yet Stan's thoughts drifted somewhere else. 'Huh, yeah. Like we _don't _know, Teach....' He suddenly awoke when he heard the word 'faithfulness' mouthed by the teacher. "...It isn't always about affection in a relationship between family, friends, and lover. It's also about loyalty, faithfulness..."

The rest of the class zoomed by, and finally, the dismissal bell rang. "Don't forget to read pages 35 to 39, kids." called out Mrs.Spilos as the frantic students rushed out. On his way, Stan stopped Wendy. "Hey.," he greeted. Wendy, it seemed, turn around after a hasty second. "Oh, hey, Stan." she forced out a smile. "You, uh, wanna get together later? We can go to the movies." Wendy looked down at her shoes. "Sorry, Stan. I think I'll do my homework tonight." Stan raised his eyebrows slightly. "But today's Friday, and we don' t have school during the weekends..." He trailed off. "Still, I wanna stay home tonight. Goodbye." She gave him a peck on the cheeks without letting Stan reply. "Bye..." he said in a quiet voice, alone. Then he turned around, got out of school, and started to head home. He had some things to think about...homework, Love, and Wendy. Especially Wendy.

'I think she _is_ cheating on me....' Then he got an idea. "I know. I'll call her tonight. If she's there, then she's not cheating on me. If she's not, then..." He did not want to think about that other guess. Just then, Stan heard two guys shouting behind him. "Hey, Stan! Wait up, will you?" That was Kyle. "Let's go home together." And that was Kenny. "Hey, you guys." Stan replied, as his two friends caught up with him. "How much homework do y'all have?" Kyle grimaced. "I have a stupid essay to write about my guess of why Franz Ferdinand was assassinated for History, a Math quiz to study for, and memorize my speech for English. How 'bout you, Kenny?" Kenny smirked. "Well, I have only a bit of homework. Just memorizing Romeo's line from _Romeo and Juliet_, and I have almost everything remembered." "Wow, you're lucky." gawked Kyle. "Yeah. You got it everything all smoothed out." smiled Stan. Kenny's expression darkened. "No, not everything. My parents have been fighting a lot, and you know, it's still painful, even though I'm 16 now. And my dad seems really depressed about his new job. It pays a lot, sure, but something's just not right.": "Wonder what his job his." Kyle said. "I have no idea. He wouldn't say. That's one of the reasons why my mom keeps flipping at him." Kenny looked sorrowful now. "Don't worry, Ken. I'm sure everything's all right. It'll work out, I'm sure." Stan tried to cheer up Kenny, but Kenny took little attention to his words. Everyone knew.it. Kenny was poor. He lived in run-down shack with his jobless parents, save his dad with his new mysterious job. Kenny also had a terrifying life. His parents usually drank, frequently out of worries, and sometimes, they would go around drunk. Everything was hard for Kenny. "Well, I have only Philosophy homework, and you know that stuff's easy." Stan gave out a vague laugh, as he tried to take the unpleasantness away. Kyle laughed as well, and Kenny smiled. Suddenly, Stan realized something. "Hey, where's Cartman?" he inquired. "Oh, you mean Fatass? Well, he said that he had a special 'date' with a girl and left without us. Can you imagine how Cartman's girl would look like?" said Kyle, stifling a giggle. "Yeah. I bet she'd have an ass as big as Cartman's..." Kenny and Kyle both burst out laughing. Yet Stan, remained silent. Without a smile, he asked, "Will you guys hang out with me later?" Kyle managed to stop laughing, and replied, "Sure thing, pal." Kenny seemed to sense something of Stan's expression, and replied more soberly than Kyle. "Okay."

The three split up, and went their own way. Stan went inside his house, up to his room, dropped his books on his desk, turned on his Blink 182 cd, and flopped down on his bed. Later, he would give Wendy a call – not right now, because she usually chills out for an hour or two when she gets back from school. If she is home, then he would just hang out with his pals with no worries. If she isn't – Stan forced himself on this – if she wasn't home, then he would pop down to her place, and try to get information where she went from her parents, and maybe find her. Stan sighed. He hoped he was mistaken about his supposing about Wendy. He loved her very much – almost wanted to marry her. They had been together since they were about 8, and never broken up. Pristine and almost holy, they were voted as 'The Childhood Sweethearts' in their middle school survey. Stan sighed one more time, and just chilled to Tom DeLonge's singing.

'_I see the darkness glow upon her...I'll try to kiss you if you let me...'_

**To be continued, on Chapter Two.**

**Author's notes: **Yeah, maybe the lyrics might be incorrect, but so what? :P I hope y'all liked that. If you didn't like it, please leave. Don't review if you didn't like it. (Flames will be ignored, if you don't act like a civilized person and obey me.) So, what would happen next? I'm so fucking tired right now...I'm gonna go sleep. Bye byez. -


	2. A Tearful Ending and a Miserable Beginni...

**Disclaimers**: I don't own South Park, Blink182, or anything. Just this fanfic.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to those who reviewed. In this next chapter, Stan shall find out the truth of his sweet darling. Yeah, a lot of you guessed it right…I guess, but I'm still not sure about Cartman's girly girl…..I don't know….I'll think of something as I go along, but besides that, enjoy this next chapter of…..

**The True Meaning of Friendship**

**Chapter 2:**

_A Tearful Ending and a Miserable Beginning_

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about Wendy. One part of him said, "Come on. Let it be an hour, fast!" And one other part of him said, "Why won't time stand still and why does life have to suck?". Stan involuntarily began to think about Kenny. What was Mr. McCormick's new job that earned a lot of money, but was dirty enough to make his wife get angry at him? Could he be a transvestite? Stan gave a laugh. No way! Kenny's dad opposed of such people. He wasn't a homophobic, but was pretty near being one. Then, Stan got it. Stuart McCormick, father of Kenny McCormick, was a drug dealer. Stan gave a strangled gasp. A drug dealer? How did he get such a job? Kenny _was_ a very unlucky kid. Stan glanced at the clock in his room. It was now past an hour; Stan could tell. "Perfecto." said Stan as he walked out of the room.

He picked up the receiver and gulped. Butterflies were flying to his stomach, but still, he bit his lip for support and dialed Wendy's phone number. A girl answered. "Hello?" Phew. It was Wendy. "H-hi, Wendy." stammered Stan. It took a couple of seconds before Wendy answered. "Stan? Why are you calling me?" Stan gulped again. "I'm just calling to see how you are and stuff."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…then, see you later."

Before Stan got a chance to say anything, Wendy hung up abruptly. Abruptly. Stan breathed slowly. Wendy was home, so everything was perfect – not. She sounded hasty, and the way she hung up – was it just him, or was it abrupt? Stan sulked, and sat down on a chair. So what if she was home? How does that tell everything? 'Marsh, get up and go over to her!' commanded Stan's thoughts. Stan got up without thinking, and called out, "Mom, I'm gonna go out for a while." "How long will you be out?" called Mrs. Marsh.

"Some couple of hours. Bye, Mom."

"Be careful, Hon."

"I will."

And with that, Stan shut the door as he stepped outside. Somehow, his strides got faster and faster as he walked to Wendy's house. His thoughts were just as hectic. 'What will I say to her? I know! I'll – I'll just say I missed her, and how badly I wanted to see her. Yeah, that. I'll say that.' Then Stan realized this. That was a lie. He didn't really miss her. He just wanted to talk to her, since she won't talk on the phone. He never lied to her before. Maybe this would be the end of their relationship? Both of them were telling lies. 'But mine is reasonable!' Stan's thoughts yelled. He finally reached the front of his girlfriend's house. He got up the steps and knocked on the door. Mrs. Testaburger appeared. "Why, hello Stan." she greeted with a smile. "Hey, Mrs. Testaburger. Is Wendy there?" Stan managed to ask. "Why, no. She just left." Left? Left?! Stan asked another question before his mind went insane. "Uh, Wendy…where did she go?" Mrs. Testaburger's smile faded slightly away. "She went to the local park. What's wrong, Stan?" She noticed Stan's face was turning bright red. "Oh, nothing. It's all right. Thanks, and bye." He ran out, and sped down the street. Mrs. Testaburger looked after him with a pondering expression.

Once Stan reached the park, he looked around. 'Ok, ok. Look carefully. You don't wanna miss her.' said Stan's thoughts. He looked around and around, when he heard some voices in the woods. Stan went to that direction, and eavesdropped. "Look, Sam. I said to take it off." came a girl's voice. "No way! Leave me alone, will you?" a boy exclaimed with a frightened voice. The girl faked a sigh. "Well, watch and learn. Don't you know how?" Stan looked through the bushes. There they were, Wendy, a guy named Sam in Stan's English class, and Cartman. Cartman and Wendy! Just then, another kid ran into the scene. It was Sara, Sam's twin sister. "You're just a dirty, old whore, Wendy Testaburger! Leave Sam alone!" Sara glared at Wendy with angry eyes. "You know you're dating Stan Marsh!"

"Shut your kisser, bitch! I know my own fucking life! Now," Wendy said as she turned to Cartman, "Watch," she gave Cartman a slight kiss, "and _learn_." With that, she started making out with Cartman. Sara turned away from the disgusting scene, and Sam looked on with terrified eyes. Stan jumped in. "Stan!" gasped Sara. The rest of them followed Sara's surprised expression. "Stan! W-what are y-you doing here?" Wendy stammered as she quickly pulled away from Cartman. No reply came from the very outraged Stan. Wendy shuddered away from Stan's eyes. They were full of anger, and that terrified feeling of one who was betrayed, but they also had a hurt look. Tears brimmed up in his dark hazel eyes, and his eyes became darker. "Wendy…how could you?" He managed to speak. It was Wendy's turn to say nothing. Stan was very much appalled. Slowly, anger started to dawn on him. "What the _fuck_ is going on, Wendy?!" yelled Stan, now visibly crying. "Stan..." the girlfriend began.

"This – that is it! You, me – it's over! You hear?! Don't you ever speak to me again!!!!"

Without another word, Stan stormed out of there, leaving two dumbfounded twins and two very guilty teens behind.

'_I knew it all along. You're so predictable. I knew something would go wrong…'_

Screamed Joel Madden's voice inside of Stan as he kept running. Stan had no idea where he was going. Wherever his athletic legs were taking him, he would go. There was no stopping, until he ran into Kyle and Kenny. "Stan! What's wrong?" asked Kyle, quite disturbed by the state Stan was in that moment. Stan, who was very exhausted, flopped into his best friend's arms. "Everything," replied Stan drearily.

"Tell me what happened." said Kyle as he helped Stan up into the small treehouse. This treehouse was a very old playhouse of the boys. It was only 4 years ago that they built this play place, and still, they had not forsaken it.

Stan shivered as if he saw a ghost. "I just found out that Wendy is nothing but an unfaithful little slut," He shut his eyes to stop the tears.

Kyle and Kenny remained silent. What could they say to comfort this young guy who was betrayed by a girl whom he loved to the end of the world? "I'm sorry, Stan." whispered Kenny. "Yeah." agreed Kyle.

Stan looked up with shining eyes. "It's okay. I'm gonna be fine now. After all, 'wounds heal with time', don't they?" He laughed weakly.

The other two friends forced themselves to laugh. "Yeah."

After some few words were exchanged, the 3 broke and started home. Each of them had a lot to think about. Kyle, for one, wondered if Stan was _really_ going to be okay. Wendy was his first and only girlfriend, and they had been dating for what seemed like ages. Kyle secretly thought that Stan was quite more "feeling" than other boys were generally. This break up – between Stan and Wendy – Kyle hoped that Stan would not turn suicidal.

But everybody has mistakes on their sizing ups of people besides themselves. Kyle had one. Stan _was_ a more emotional guy than others, but he was not stupid. Waste your life over one callous girl? Never! Stan made a silent vow to himself that he, Stanley Marsh, would never, ever care about Wendy Testaburger. Stan sat down at his desk and began tackling his homework, pretending nothing happened, and trying to keep his mind off of his love life.

Kenny went home with mixed feelings. He felt really sorry for Stan about Wendy – and something else. When he saw Stan looking that sorrowful, a sudden rush came over Kenny. Right at that moment, he had a desire to go and hug his friend and tell him that everything would be okay. Was that – normal? "What the fuck is wrong with me," muttered Kenny, very angrily with himself, although there wasn't a thing to get angry about. Kenny braced himself as he opened his front door to his house. He went in to find a dead silence before his dad called out, "Kenny! Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm home." Kenny called back. He went into the kitchen where his father and mother were sitting at the table. Both were very quiet, but they had different expressions crossed on their faces. Kenny's mother looked depressed as she looked at her hands down on the table, and Kenny's father looked solemn. "What's going on?" asked Kenny. His father spoke up. "Kenny, I've noticed that you didn't have proper toys when you were younger."

Kenny smiled. "Dad, it's all right. We were very broke back then. I didn't mind it very much. My friends made up for the toys."

His father was not to be sidetracked. "Kenny, go look in the basement. I got you a gift."

"…Okay." Kenny obeyed and went to the basement. He flipped the light switch on, and he gasped as he beheld a brand-new drumset before him. "Dad!" Kenny was breathless.

"I hope you like it." said his father.

"Dad, you didn't have to! This is just too – good for me."

"Nothing's too good for you, son. You deserve all the greatest things in the world. Now, I can also enroll you in drum lessons - …"

"No, Dad. That's too much. You don't have to spend too much money on me. Besides, I already know how to play the drums." said Kenny, recalling the time when he was in the school band, back in the 8th grade.

"Well, then…I guess you'll want to try out your new present?"

"Yeah. And thank you, Dad. Thanks a lot."

"No problem, son."

With that, Kenny was left alone in the basement with his drums. Kenny looked over the whole instrument with awe. Then he had a feeling that this was bought with the mysterious money that his dad made with his mysterious job. What _was_ his new job? Kenny shrugged the question off and played his new drums.

'_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear…'_

Kenny heard those lyrics as he played his favorite song. 'I can feel the music,' he thought, and closed his eyes.

After playing a few more songs, Kenny went to the bathroom and washed up. He had sweated a great deal after playing the drums, and he felt pure after he washed, and went upstairs to his room. Kenny laid out his _Romeo and Juliet_ script, but flopped onto his bed instead of reading the manuscript. He felt tired, and he did have most of the lines memorized. Besides, it was Saturday tomorrow, and he had the whole day to himself. He yawned. 'I wonder how Stan is feeling right now,' wondered Kenny. 'Maybe I'll call him?' He got up and took out his cell phone – something that he had received from his dad with the mysterious money from his mysterious job. Kenny once again shrugged off the question of his dad's job, and dialed Stan's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Stan, it's Kenny."

"Oh. Hey, Kenny. How're you?"

"Forget me! How are _you?**"**_

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"You don't sound 'fine' to me. You picked up the phone after many rings…were you afraid that it was Wendy who was calling you?"

"Jeez, you're psychic!"

"Stan, you gotta let go of her. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, you know. And they may be much better than Wendy."

"I know…but it takes time, Kenny. _You've_ never been in a relationship with a girl before so I guess you don't know _that_."

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just need some time to heal, Kenny. I do."

"Okay. Feel better, dude."

"I'll try. See you on Monday."

"See you." Kenny hung up quietly. Again, that strange feeling took over him as he thought about Stan. What _was_ wrong with him? Kenny recalled someone saying that one's strange feelings for another was lust. "That's a sick idea!" Kenny sputtered angrily. But wasn't there another saying that the strange feeling was – love? Kenny shivered involuntarily at that thought. No way.

Back at the Marsh homestead, the middle child of the family was up in his room lamenting. Stan sighed. He hated Wendy now – but there was still that bit of hope of her coming back to loving him. And he wanted her back so much too. Stan sighed again. Something of life _had_ gone out of color.

**End of Chapter 2**

**To be continued in Chapter 3**

**Author's notes:** Well, that's that. I'll make it more interesting as the story forms, okay? Reviews are appreciated, unlike flames. Oh, I'm sorry if the way the "breakup" wasn't really exciting or fun or whatever….I ran out of ideas for a while… but anyways… Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Stupid Everything!

**Author's notes:** You guys already know that I do not own South Park, so…yeah.

To answer some of your non-straight-forward questions (meaning that you guys didn't exactly _ask _the questions, but kinda implying that….you know….uh….never mind.), no, there is no misunderstanding of Wendy's cheating on Stan with Cartman. Remember that episode when Cartman and Wendy were both elected to do that debate thing? And when Wendy realized she was attracted to Cartman? Well, that gave me an idea, and therefore, it is now used in my story. And about the Romeo-and-Juliet thing…perhaps. I never really had any intentions with it (although I always found myself thinking about it), so we'll just wait and see. In the meantime, here is the 3rd chapter of….

**The True Meaning of Friendship**

**Chapter the Third: **_Stupid Everything!!!!_

_'I was alone, I was all by myself  
Now I was lucky, I was thinking of you  
Oh yeah, did I mention I was all by myself  
All by myself…'_

Stan sighed and let his head crash down onto his desk. Two weeks had past, but here he was, _still_ hurting over the break up with Wendy. What was there to do? All the things he loved to do gave him no more happiness. Stan wanted to be alone – but didn't want to be by himself. He wanted Wendy to die – but then he wanted her to live, so maybe, just maybe…she would return to her old, moral self…and…and…

Stan let out another sigh. Could he ever find life worthwhile again?

When one is in the great depths of sorrow, they tend to forget about the people around them, and how they might have worse problems that oneself. During the aggravating weeks, Stan thought himself the most unluckiest teenager in the world. But little did he know how things were with the people around him – Kenny, for one.

Kenny woke up as the murmurs of his parent's argument floated up towards his bedroom from downstairs. Kenny's home was built poorly – just like how his financial part of life was going. He got up, slipped on a T-shirt and jeans, and went slowly downstairs. The sound of their parent's angry voices got louder as he descended the stairs.

"I want you to go and tell him that you _quit!!_"

"Honey, we _deserve_ to be happy! You know it as well as I do!!"

"But it's wrong!! I don't want you to go to ja - …"

They stopped and turned towards the dumbfounded Kenny. There was dead silence in the house for a couple of minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Kenny, breaking the tremulous silence.

Kenny's parents looked dishevelled as they shook their heads and tried to calm themselves down.

"It's nothing, Kenny." replied Kenny's mother and left quickly.

"It's just that I can't be perfect." said Stuart breathlessly.

"Neither can I! What's going on, Dad?"

"You can mind your own business, son!" And with that, Stuart stormed out the door.

Kenny stood there in the kitchen, locked in his thoughts. Was the argument about Dad's new job again? What was his new job?

Then it hit him. Kenny quickly ran for the front door and opened it. The Mercedes-Benz that his father now drove was leaving. His father was on his way to work. 'Perfect!' thought Kenny. Now was his chance to go and find out what his father's mysterious job was.

He ran to the garage, jumped on his bike, and took off for his oblivious dad.

The road Stuart was taking went from suburban streets to the slums. "Yuck," groaned Kenny as he saw some dead rats lying around the ground. He even ran over a carcass of one, but accomplished on not to gag.

Stuart's car finally parked at a dark alley. Kenny, being aware of how his father was cautious, hid behind a dumpster about a few feet away. His father looked from side to side, and around the whole surroundings, then slipped into one of the building's back doors.

Kenny waited a few seconds before running towards the door his father went through. The door, fortunately, was unlocked, so he went in smoothly and quietly.

The path from the door led to a room with a table standing in the middle. There were men dressed in black suits smoking cigarettes and weed. "Good. McCormick's here," said one of the men. "You ready for your next task?"

Stuart gulped and nodded silently.

"Swell. We have a huge deal from this one billionaire guy – says he'll pay 2 billion dollars for about 35 kilograms of crystal meth. He lives in Europe though…somewhere around England. How 'bout it, McCormick?"

Stuart hesitated. "You mean I have to fly out to Europe?"

"It's the only way we can deliver the good stuff."

"But what if I get caught! Forget it!"

The man in black spoke in a hostile voice. "Look. You signed here on this contract that you would do anything that we tell you to. There's no backing out, Stuart."

The submissive latter sighed. "What do I tell my wife and kid?"

"Tell 'em you're on a business trip."

"What _kind_ of business?"

"Make up something – come on, McCormick. It's 2 billion g's we're talkin' about right now, and we'll give you at least 50 of it – we promise."

"Yeah," echoed the other men in black.

Kenny, who was watching from behind a wall, involuntarily whispered, "No!"

But nobody noticed the hiss of his voice. They stared intently at Stuart, waiting for his reply.

Stuart agreed finally, but somewhat reluctantly.

The main man in black slapped his back. "You're the greatest, Stuart."

Stuart only nodded.

"Now," said the man, "Let's get the hell outta here."

There was a disillusioned Kenny as he went limply rode his bike back home. No wonder Mom was so pissed off at Dad's new job! No wonder she was always so upset! No wonder – Kenny hated to believe this – how Dad bought him all those great presents!!

He threw down his bike on the front lawn, the bike that his father had bought for him, and dashed inside the house. Once again, his life had turned for the worse. He decided to take his anger out on those tainted drums.

Over the crashing, the symbolling, the riding and the snaring of the drums, Kenny's mind still persisted to be dishevelled. He could see it all now – yes, he could see the future – it was all so obvious! – Dad would probably be arrested and have some severe punishment granted upon him for delivering drugs to other places in the world – and when they finally let him out of jail, the other drug dealers he worked with will be out there to get him…to _kill_ him because he knew too much about the secret drug organization! And probably Mom and himself would be in trouble too…they may think that Dad had told them about the drug organization and might have to keep on eye on them, making sure they don't tell anybody else…

Kenny refused to think more about it. He threw his drumsticks onto the ground. They clattered and clanged as they met the firm floor. 'O, Fates, why do thou hate me so?' thought Kenny. "Why, why, why??!!" _cried_ out Kenny.

**End of Chapter the Third**

**To be continued in Chapter 4**

**Author's notes:** Sorry if this chapter seemed a wee bit short – and didn't do much with the break up of Stan and Wendy, which a lot of you find amusing, but this story isn't just about a boyfriend and girlfriend's breaking up and then moving on with life. It's also about…well, the title explains all, no? Stay tuned.


End file.
